two boys
by aisha4senru
Summary: is it possible to fall in love with two lovers? a girl observes his idols from afar. senru


TWO BOYS

By: aisha4senru

Pairings: Senru

Rating: general

So, what if you fell in love with two lovers?

Hope you'll like it... I know, there are some errors, so sorry...but i'm tryin' my best to write correctly...so here you go...for all Senru lovers!

TWO BOYS

I sat on the bench here in the park as I observethe two boys from afar while they're playing a heated one-on-one. I often come here..and stay here to observe them...even though I really couldn't say who's the best between them...they were both good in basketball...my two dream boys...

I smiled...

A year ago, in a hot sunny day, while I was on my way home I met a very handsome guy with the most warm smile I've ever seen in my 17 years of life...he was tall, he had that cute spikey hair, blue eyes, blue as the summer sky .

I knew him, everybody here in Kanagawa district knew him...everyone knew who was Akira Sendoh of Ryonan High.

When I met him personally I felt my heart skip...he was a hunk!

From that day I started to observe him, he always had that smile on his handsome face, a brilliant smile...but then I noticed that he flashed that smile to everyone...he always smiled even when he got a terrifying outburst of their coach because of his being late and even when he got insulted by some other players...he smiled...always, he had this power of making the people around him happy.

But then, one day, I encountered him, he seemed so sad...his famous smile...not to be seen...

I sat beside him trying to talk with him, when I asked him why he seemed so down he answered that he had fallen in love with a person who was almost untouchable like the moon, a person who he considered the light during his darkest moments.

He was so desperate and I ached watching him in that state.

I felt bad for him...

A month later, in the evening, I went out to buy something to eat coz I've forgotten to cook. It was a very cold night, it was raining, too...while I was on my way home I met a beautifulguy, he was tall, he had those hair that are black as the night and skin, pale like the moon...he hadn't got any umbrella and he was facing with closed eyes the sky as if he wanted to taste the rain, feel the raindrops on his very face. In that moment, he seemed to be a God coming from heaven.

Then he noticed me, he turn to my way and opened his eyes slowly...

He had a pair of beautiful eyes, so deep, so blue, blue like the ocean...I haven't seen eyes like his in my intire life...I looked at him and soon realized that that stunning guy in front of me was no other than Kaede Rukawa of Shohoku High.

It was the first time I saw him face to face..he stared at me before walking away.

"Hey!! You'll going to get sick! Take my umbrella!" I said loudly. He turned to me.

" Don't worry..I love the rain as I love the night..." then he smiled...and I thought I would die when I saw that smile.

Five days after that night I met Sendoh, he was smiling as ever... a more heartwarming smile.

"You seemed so happy..."

He nodded happily.

"It's because he had finally accepted to be my light at night and everyday of my life..." was his answer.

He said heI smiled...So Sendoh has chosen a man.

The day after I met Rukawa who seemed so happy on watching the sun rise. He was smiling and everybody knew that he was the non-smiling ice-prince of Kanagawa. So, what happend?

"You seemed so happy" I observed. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's because I've finally found my sun" he answered.

The afternoon of that same day I found myself in this same park where I am now and I saw two boys who seemed contented with the presence of each other.

I sat here in this same bench to observe them. The spikey boy smiled at his friend. It was different from his usual smiles...it was a sweet smile full of love...the other guy smiled back...then I understood.

Now, from that day of ten months ago I'm seeing the same scene. The sun is setting and the rays of the sun is making the atmosphere almost unreal. Then the two lovers kissed in front of that breathtaking romantic view before standing and walking away hand on hand.

I smiled again...Is it really possible to fall in love at the same time with two persons who also love each other? (.)

But then, I finally understand...

_/he had finally accepted to be my light at night and everyday of my life/_

_/I've finally found my sun/_

For Sendoh, Rukawa, who loves the night and the rain, was the light of his darkest nights, Rukawa was the only person who can help him and undestand him, the only one who can make him really smile.

While for Rukawa, Sendoh, who's a very friendly person, was his sun.

The sun had gave him light and warm and comfort. The person who made him live and smile again.

They are like the MOON and the SUN, the Night and the DAY.

Before I go away I heard them laugh...

Today I'm going to America.

Eight years had passed since that faithful day when I flew to America...and now I came back.

I walked along the street...many things had changed. Then I stopped in front of the old park... no one was there and the basketball court was old, but still in a good condition...then I remembered the two boys who used to play in this court...I wondered if they were still together, where are they now?

Do they still live here?

I walked and walked for memories sake.

Then I noticed a red magnificent car which stopped almost in front of me.

The man got out of the car. He was tall and had this familiar spikey hair...he reminded me of someone I knew back then.

He run towards the big beautiful house on the other side of the street. Then the door opened and a gorgeous man came out with a welcomehome smile.

They embraced and kissed and realization hit me...

Memories of the past flashed in front of my eyes, there! I got the answers to my questions as I saw

_**Akira Sendoh&Kaede Rukwa** _written outside the gate of their house.

There they are, my two gorgeous boyfriends! Ally, they're happili married.

The next day I returned. There they are, going out happily with a basketball in their hands.

I neared them as they stared at me with questioning expressions. I smiled and gave them a little box and my best wishes. "I'm happy to see you again..." I said before I left.

Akira and Kaede opened the box and in it they found a picture frame. It had a form of a basketball.

And they were sorprised when they saw what was on it. It was a picture of them two in the park kissing during sunset. In that picture they were still young...

They looked at each other remembering that moment...

There was a note in the box with the picture frame.

_I've always observe you from that day of nine years ago when your LOVE was still like a seed and I observed how it grows...now I came back and found that that seed has become a wonderful and colourful flower...observing how you slowly coltivate your love, your relationship, even unexpertly, was more interesting and beautiful than watching the sakura's blooming..._

Thank you and I wish you happiness and luck!

That day, I said goodbye to my idols...even for me it's time to go back to my lover's arms...

OWARI

reviews are wholeheartedly accepted!-


End file.
